One moment
by jade254
Summary: Modern AU Hanna/Helsa. Anna and her boyfriend Hans have been dating for six months. Things turn complicated when Elsa, Anna's older sister who she believed to be dead for thirteen years suddenly turns up. Hans is absolutely smitten with her and the two embark on a dangerous affair behind Anna's back with deadly consequences. Sexual content, violence, angst. RATED M for good reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so I want to apologize to everyone reading or following this fic, but I have decided to rewrite the whole thing, hopefully for the better.  
><strong>

**The reason being is that I wanted to change the plot. I also decided to make Anna's a bit more badass from the beginning, to fir in with her character. The backstory going with Elsa possibly being crazy and being in a mental hospital is not going to happen either. I had a couple of ideas for the reason why, but I just found explaining it to be extremely complicated. **

**So with that said, There will be changes to the plot, mainly to the backstory, but there maybe other minor changes made aswell. **

**Also a word of warning, Anna will be pretty evil in this, so sadly, cute sisterly fluff will be virtually non existant.**

**This is still 'M' rated. There will be a significant amount of smut, violence and angst.**

**This will begin with Hanna, but will be eventual Helsa, and maybe a little Kristanna thrown in.**

***Warning: This chapter will contain some explicit sexual content and profanity*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<br>**

Twenty-three year old Anna Summers moaned in pleasure, as her boyfriend of the past six months, twenty seven year old Hans Westergard's mouth settled hotly on hers. Her lips parted slightly, allowing his tongue to sweep inside.

"You taste so good, baby," he howled, coming up for air.

Usually Hans Westergard, would never have dreamed of getting involved with such a young, timid redhead. But when he saw her in the coffee shop that day, six months ago, he was inquisitive. However, on their first date, he was soon thinking that he had made a big mistake. His new love interest, Anna had come across as rather klutzy, disorganized and terribly naive.

But much to his own astonishment, after just one week of dating, Hans Westergard realized he had been terribly wrong about her. And the saying, never judge a book by its cover instantly sprang to mind. The moment came one evening after they had shared a candlelit dinner. Without warning, Anna had ripped off all of her clothes and had pounced on him like a wild animal, raving that she was ready to give up her virginity for him. Of course, being a red blooded male, he was all too willing to gratify her. Afterall, how could he resist.

"And _you_ smell so good," the redhead purred, as she slid her hands through his auburn hair, pulling him tighter towards her. Caught up in the moment, she dropped her hands to his waist, where she instinctively unbuckled his pants, before pulling them off with ease.

Excitedly, Hans yanked off her green tank top, leaving her in just her purple, lace bra. In return she made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, before tossing it unceremoniously to the floor.

Hans unclasped her bra, and it quickly joined the rest of the clothes laying scattered across the floor. He wasted no time in kneading her small, pert breasts with one hand, whilst the other found its way in between her bare legs, where he teasingly caressed the inside of her thighs. "I'm feeling rather horny here, Anna."

Anna herself was feeling more and more aroused, especially when his hand reached past her underwear, and he managed to wriggle a few fingers inside of her.

Feeling how wet she was, Hans could feel his own erection growing uncontrollably. "You're so irresistable," he murmured as he started to slowly remove her panties. Once they were off, he gazed at her sensationally. "You are so beautiful, Anna."

"What did you just say?" Anna questioned teasingly.

"I said, you are so beautiful," Hans repeated.

Her eyes held a passionate, fiery glow. They were also full of lust and desire. Anna playfully pushed him, before commanding in a domineering tone. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and fuck me already."

"Your wish is my command, sweet Princess." Hans reached into the beside drawer and pulled out a foil wrapped condom.

Anna glared at him disapprovingly. "Aww, do you have to use a rubber? it's not like I didn't take my birth control pill this morning."

"It's for double protection," Hans explained. "I may love you Anna, but I have no interest in procreating just yet."

Trying to make light of the situation, Anna giggled. "Yeah, we certainly wouldn't want a mini Hans running around now, would we?"

He gave her a curt nod, before slipping the rubber on with ease. As soon as that was taken care of, they both rolled onto the floor, landing with a small thud. Once recovered, Hans flipped her slender body over, so she was on her hands and knees facing away from him. He squeezed her creamy pink ass, before licking his lips seductively. Then, he slowly shuffled closer, positioning his fully erect shaft behind her. Finally, gripping her hips tightly, he plunged into her warm, wet pussy.

Anna screamed in pleasure as his swollen member penetrated her. His rhythmic thrusts began slamming into her, harder and deeper. She could hear Hans' grunts and pants as he continued thrusting.

Sliding back and forth, Hans caressed her breasts, brushing his hand against her nipples, causing her to moan in pain and pleasure. Using whatever energy remained, he thrust into her harder, and she screamed in ectasy.

"Shit, shit, shit, don't stop, don't you fucking stop!" she raved, her climax drawing near. The redhead was on the verge of release, when she heard her boyfriend come with a triumph growl. Almost simutaneously, she felt her inner walls clench and she was soon rejoicing with a loud moan, and relishing in the mindblowing sensation.

Hans pulled out, then immediately pushed his girlfriend onto her back, spreading her legs. His mouth was instantly at her pussy, his tongue lapping up her juices, before probing inside. As he flicked his tongue around her clit, Anna gasped at the intense pleasure, and she found herself experiencing her second orgasm.

As Hans flopped back down onto the floor, he licked his lips, still savoring her taste.

With a look of pure bliss on her face, Anna shrieked. "Holy shit! That was amazing!"

"Seriously the best fuck ever," Hans added, panting heavily.

As Anna began nibbling on his ear, she whispered, "aren't you glad you invited me over? I'm sure you had way more fun then listening to a bunch of boring pricks drawling on about business and economics."

Hans chuckled. "Yeah, I'd choose _you_ over that any day. I mean, why bother attending those meetings anyway? it's not like I'm ever going to be handed the company anytime soon. Klaus is aready pining for the day my Father drops dead, just so he can inherit his millions. Although, the ferrari _was_ a nice surprise. Guess Daddy does remember I still exist, afterall."

"Well, that's more then I can say about _my_ Father. Both my parents pretty much disowned me from birth."

Hans wrapped an arm around her, as droplets of tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't fucking want to talk about it! and I'd prefer if you didn't ask again," Anna screeched, swiping the tears away. _No! _She was determined not to allow the past to hinder the present.

"You know I'm always here for you, don't you? I'm never going to leave you."

Anna managed a weak smile. "Thanks. Now, just take me home."

* * *

><p>When Anna entered her apartment, she kicked of her shoes, stripped off her clothes, and headed straight for the shower. She had only just stepped in when she heard the doorbell..<p>

_Oh seriously, _Anna groaned, though for now, deciding to ignore it.

She turned on the hot water, just as the doorbell again. "Go away, damnit!"

On the third buzz, Anna huffed in frustration. She wrapped the towel tightly around her and headed for the door. First checking the spyhole, she noticed that the hallway was empty. _What the hell? _

Slightly annoyed, she made her way back across the living room. She was only half-way, when the door went again. _Is this some kind of joke? _

Stomping back across, she firmly grasped the door handle and yanked the door open. "Whoever the fucking hell you are, you're messing with the wrong girl."

Anna was immediately cut off as she eyed the figure standing before her. With her mouth hung open like a fish, the redhead had to grasp the door frame for support, in order to prevent herself from fainting. _It can't be!_

The woman stepped forward, rather nervously. "Anna? is it really you?"

_Platinum blonde hair, those cerulean blue eyes, flawless, pale skin...that same innocent smile. _Anna could feel her heart pounding as she beheld her older sister...the sister she hadn't seen in almost thirteen years. The sister she believed was dead.

"Oh my god, Elsa!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN If you like please review.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this fic. Especially, A big thank you to those who have taken the time to review.**

**I'm sorry if some people preferred the original, but I'm planning on making this a lot better.**

**The only reason I had Anna already sexually involved with Hans, was to fit her character. I can't imagine she'd be all innocent and pure and worried about losing her virginity.**

**I also didn't want the reason for Hans to start a relationship with Elsa was because Anna wouldn't sleep with him. It will be due to her jealousy and possessiveness that will end up driving him away and into Elsa's arms.**

**Some parts of this chapter will remain identical to the first, however there will be some changes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Anna feigned a smile, before embracing her older sister. Having Elsa turn up on her doorstep wasn't exactly what the redhead had been expecting at all. After all, her sister was supposed to be dead, wasn't she? _Oh god, if she's alive then surely she knows what I did. Wait, what?..if she knows, then why is she not angry or mad or asking any questions, like why am I not rotting in some jail cell? Looks like sweet, innocent little do-gooder Elsa has no idea. What a surprise. I thought Mother and Father would have wasted no time in condemning their youngest daughter. Oh wait, they already did that when they had me locked away._

Elsa, a little caught off guard by her sister's apparent affection, struggled for a breath. For such a dainty, slender young woman, her sister was obviously quite strong. "Ouch, Anna...y-you're crushing me."

The redhead quickly seperated from the blonde. "I'm sorry... it's just... well this is all a bit of a shock. You see, if truth be told, I wasn't actually expecting to see you again." _Ever!_

"I guess we have a lot to talk about then. So, do you think I could come in?"

"Oh dear, how rude of me. Yes, come in."

As Elsa entered the small apartment, the younger woman quickly sprinted around the living room, collecting all the takeout trash that had been collecting recently.

"Sorry the place is a mess. I really wasn't expecting any visitors today."

Feeling guilty for the intrusion, Elsa came up with better idea. "Maybe I should have called. I guess, I just wanted to surprise you. I should go. Do you happen to know of any cheap motels?"

"Wait, what? No way! Do you know how sleazy some of those places are?" _Hang on? why should__ I care? am I going soft? no. I'm simply trying to act like the caring sister._

The blonde shook her head, before adding, "no, not really."

Well believe me they are, and I'm talking from experience. Some of those motels are notorious. I mean, I've know a few where the beds do literally have bugs, not to mention the sheets smelling seriously of body odor, so...if you'd like, you can stay here."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Here?! oh Anna, I couldn't..."

A flicker of hate flashed in the redhead's eyes. What? is my apartment not good enough for prissy missy perfect pants?!" she hadn't intended for it to come out so vehemently, but it had, although luckily Elsa hadn't seemed to even notice the slight indignation.

"No, it's not that. It's just ..."

"No, I get it. Mom and Dad told you, didn't they? I mean, why else would you be in such a hurry to leave? It's not like I'd want to be this close to a crazy person either."

Leaning a gentle hand on her sister's arm, Elsa tried to reassure her. "Anna, what are you talking about? why would I think you're crazy? The only reason I asked about a motel, is because I thought it maybe a little crowded here."

"Oh," the redhead replied sheepishly, clearly embarrassed by her overreaction. "Well, if you'd rather stay in a motel, then I won't be offended."

Seeing the disappointment flicker in her sister's eyes, Elsa relented. "Well okay, if you insist, then of course I'll stay. After all, we have thirteen years to catch up on."

Anna's face paled. "Yeah, I guess we do." _I really hope by talking, she doesn't intend to dredge up too much of the past. _

Elsa then hugged her sister again tightly. "But if I am going to be staying. Do you mind if I take a shower. I'm not used to this climate, it's so hot and sticky that it plays havoc with my delicate skin."

"Yeah sure," Anna said, leading her sister down the hall. "The bathroom is just here. Take as long as you need, and I'll fetch you a clean towel."

* * *

><p>Elsa spent a good twenty minutes in the shower. Letting her hair flow down, she lathered shampoo into her platinum blonde locks and scrubbed her entire body with soap. Finally she leant against the tiles, allowing the spray of the water to flow freely over her. It was so invigorating and soothing, that she hardly noticed the shadow appear from the other side of the now fogged up shower screen.<p>

"E-Elsa, it's just me Anna. I just wanted to let you know I brought you a towel."

The blonde peered from behind the glass, smiling gratefully. "Thanks Anna."

The redhead then took her leave, closing the door behind her.

A further fifteen minutes later and Elsa was dried, dressed, and had joined her sister in the living room. She took a seat on the opposite couch as she sat nervously, waiting for Anna to strike up a conversation. The tense silence was so thick you could cut it with it a knife.

"So, what exactly made you want to come here Elsa?"

Elsa chuckled softly. "To see you of course. I couldn't get any information out of Mom and dad, so I had to do a lot of digging on my own in order to track you down. It seemed that after you left the hospital, there were endless possibilites about where you could have gone. But I figured home would be the last place you'd go."

"Wait?! so you did know I was in the hospital?"

"I'm not here to pass judgement Anna. Obviously it must have been all a very big mistake. And you know what? I don't even care why you were there. All that matters is we're together, just like when we were kids."

Anna lowered her head in shame. _If only she knew the truth._

"So, why don't you tell me all about your life? Like, what you do here? your job I mean. Have you made any nice friends?"

Anna sighed dramatically. "I actually lead quite a boring life. My job is probably the only exciting thing about me right now."

Trying to look interested, Elsa gestured for her to continue. "So, what is it you do?"

"I'm a Princess."

Elsa stifled a giggle. "A Princess?"

"Not a real Princess of course, because, that would be impossible. I work at a place called once upon a fairytale. I dress up for different events, mainly childrens parties. Oh Elsa, It's so much fun, especially with Kristoff playing my Prince charming."

"Kristoff...is he like your boyfriend?"

"Hell no! He's just a friend...a good friend, but still just a friend."

Elsa exhaled, somewhat relieved. "Thank goodness. I thought you were about to say you two were dating."

"Why? would that be a bad thing?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well, I think you're far too young for all that."

_What a bitch! she has no right to say what I should be doing with my own life, now that I actually have one. _"Seriously Elsa? you do know how old I am, right?"

There was a minute silence as Elsa mentally counted. "Nineteen...twenty. Wait...you're...you're..."

Anna stared curiously at her, before interrupting. "Three years younger then you Elsa. That makes me twenty three. So I'm hardly a child, and way over the age of consent. But...if you must know. I don't have boyfriend," she concluded with a lie.

Elsa placed a hand to her chest, sighing in relief. "Well that's comforting."

The redhead let out a feigned yawn. _What the hell? Elsa__ is really pissing me off already. She's not been here more then five minutes and she's already dictating to me what I can or cannot do. She'd better watch her step. _"You know, I should really be getting to bed. I have an early start in the morning. Goodnight Elsa."

"Oh, goodnight Anna."

* * *

><p>When Elsa awoke the next morning, she heard Anna singing cheerfully in the shower. Clambering out of bed, she trundled towards the bathroom, before knocking loudly, hoping to gain her sister's attention.<p>

"Anna? Anna? can you hear me?"

"What was that?" came a muffled reply.

"Did you want me to cook breakfast?" Elsa offered.

"No you're alright. I'll grab a coffee and bagel on the way to work."

Elsa was about to counter with the fact that a bagel and coffee was not really a sufficient breakfast, when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Was that the door?" Anna called out.

"I think so."

"Would you be a gem and get it for me?"

"Um...sure." Dressed in only a thin, green nightgown courtesy of Anna, Elsa reluctantly answered the door. When the door swung open, she was surprised to come face to face with a tall, rather dashing handsome man with emerald green eyes, auburn hair and cute sideburns.

_Fuck me! _Hans' mouth dropped open as he stared at her, his eyes intense, instantly raking over her rather slender, curvacious body. "Hey there."

"Can I help you?" Elsa asked, suddenly folding her arms across her chest to protect her modesty.

He couldn't stop staring. _Who is this woman? and why is she so damn hot.  
><em>

This man was already succeeding in making Elsa feel rather uncomfortable. "Um hello, what is it? cat got your tongue?"

Hans suddenly found his voice. "I'm sorry, let me introduce myself to you." Courteously, he extended his hand out to her. "I'm Hans Westergard, Anna's boyfriend."

Feeling slightly breathless at his warm touch, she politely introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Elsa."

"Elsa? so, are you one of Anna's new friends?"

The blonde promptly corrected him. "Actually, I'm her sister."

Hans discreetly licked his lips. "Whoa, sister?! she didn't mention she had a sister. Especially one who looks as delectable as you," he stated whilst smiling broadly.

"Well she didn't mention any boyfriend...especially one as charming as you."

"Really? Anna didn't mention me at all?"

Elsa was feeling slightly disappointed that Anna had lied to her. "No...she did not. I think I would have remembered if she had."

"Well, if she's here, can you let her know that I came to give her a ride to work."

She wanted to answer, but Elsa was still trying to catch her breath. "I-I guess you'd better come in. Anna's probably still in the shower. I'll go tell her you're here though." However, she'd only reached the edge of the living room, when her sister came speeding out of the bathroom and sprinted straight towards her boyfriend.

"Oh Hansy. I wasn't expecting to see you this morning."

Whilst Anna was talking to him, Hans' mind was on someone else the entire time. "Well, it's a good job I turned up. It would seem like you have some important news to share with me...don't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anna retorted, stepping away from her boyfriend.

Elsa could feel the slight tension, so she decided to make herself scarce in order to give the two of them some space. "I'll... just be right in the bedroom."

Hans kept his eyes fully trained on Elsa as she made her way down the hall. Unfortunately, his wandering eyes did not go unnoticed by Anna.

The redhead halted abruptly, her eyes narrowed darkly. "Hey Hans, what are you doing?"

He immediately feigned innocence. "Nothing, why?"

"Well it may just be my imagination, but it almost looks like you were ogling my sister."

"Pfft, what? that's ridiculous. As if I'd be eyeing up a woman I've only just met."

Anna could feel a wave of jealousy wash over her. "Well, let's hope so. Because let me make it perfectly clear to you... she's off limits. Do you hear me?" when she received no response, her hand sprang out, slapping him harsh across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Hans hissed angrily, clutching his stinging cheek.

"Just making sure you understand the boundary."

Although he went on to make it perfectly clear to Anna that he wasn't interested in this seemingly long lost sister of hers, secretly inside, his heart was pounding, his pulse racing at the very thought of her.

_I don't care what Anna says. It looks like I'm going to need to get to know this fine specimen a little better._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN More to come...  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to those who have reviewed, following, put on alert etc. All comments are greatly appreciated. Also, I'm sorry if I'm making Anna unlikable, but for this story, this is how I need her to be.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>**

Once Anna had ushered Hans out into the hallway, she informed him to wait in the car and that she would be with him shortly. The redhead then slowly returned inside, only to meet her sister's steely gaze.

Hand on hips, tapping her foot, Elsa was patiently waiting for an explanation.

Anna maneuvered past Elsa, heading for the bedroom in order to dress for work. The blonde followed her sister, hovering in the doorway, until the younger woman finally answered.

"Okay, okay, so I lied. I do have a boyfriend. But it doesn't matter, it's not like I need your approval or anything."

"You could have just told me the truth. I mean, I do respect the fact that I have no right to waltz back into your life and dictate to you about whether you can or cannot have a boyfriend."

Anna swiftly flitted around her room, fumbling in the closet and pulling out the first suitable outfit she could find. Once fully dressed, she fixed her makeup, and lastly, braided her hair. "You know what Elsa, you're absolutely right," she snapped as she scooted past the older woman.

"He seems rather nice," Elsa stated, before adding, "are you two serious?"

Anna quickly grabbed her coat, bag and keys. As she reached the door, she whirled around to face her sister. "We fuck... a lot. Is that serious enough for you?"

Elsa looked at her sister in dismay. Her mouth falling open at Anna's potty mouth. "Anna please, watch your language!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh Elsa. You really do need to let go of this good girl act."

"That is not how Mother and Father brought us up, Anna," Elsa explained in a harsh tone.

Snorting quietly, Anna countered. "Actually, that is how Mom and Dad brought _you_ up, Elsa. After all, you were always the favorite...always Daddy's good girl."

"That's ridiculous. Father loved us both the same," Elsa argued.

Anna sneered at her sister. "Did you really hit your head that hard? Father adored you. You were his Princess, ready to one day follow in his footsteps, I was just the weak, pathetic spare."

Elsa was about to retaliate once again, but Anna raised her hand to stop her.

"That's quite enough talk of Dad for one day. Besides, that's all in the past. Everything is going great for me at the moment. I have a job, an apartment and my wonderful Hans. I don't have anyone telling me what to do. So yeah, you could say, I'm actually pretty content with my life. Now, I really must be going to work. But whilst I'm gone, you might want to think about shopping for groceries. We're getting rather low on milk and bread. Here, I'll leave you a spare key, and you don't need to worry about money either, because there's some cash in the cookie jar on the kitchen counter."

"Yeah sure, I can do that," Elsa said as she waved goodbye to her sister.

"Oh, I'll be home around seven," Anna concluded, as she left the apartment, and her sister all alone.

* * *

><p>Hans stayed silent as his girlfriend clambered into his shiny and immaculate brand new ferrari, courtesy of his Father.<p>

"Whoa, this is definitely a step up from that old convertible," she admitted, flicking her eyes around the flashy interior.

After Anna's little outburst back at her apartment, he was almost afraid to say anything, until thankfully she had chosen to strike up more of a conversation.

"You know, I actually think I'm going to enjoy having Elsa around. Soon I'll have her taking care of all the jobs I hate. Like, cleaning the bathroom, vaccuming, doing the laundry, emptying the trash...I mean, she's already agreed to do grocery shopping."

"Isn't that a little mean?" he countered, "seeing as she just got here and all that."

Anna laughed sharply. "I don't think so. In return for me letting her stay, I think it's the least she can do."

Hans was a little surprised at Anna's sudden mistreatment of her so called long lost sister, but it really wasn't his place to argue the fact. Although, there was something else he felt like he needed to get off his chest. "Hey Anna? back at the apartment. You don't honestly think that I was checking out your sister in _that _way, do you?

She smiled sweetly, pinching his cheek. "Of course not baby. You know better then to look at another woman, especially one who just so happens to be my sister. Because that would be wrong on so many levels."

He nodded vigorously in agreement. "Oh, yes, most definitely. It's just...if truth be told, I was caught a little by surprise. Because, we've been dating for six months, and you've only ever mentioned that your parents both live in Norway. You never said anything about having an older sister."

"Didn't I? oh dear, how thoughtless of me. It must have totally slipped my mind. I guess though, I never felt the need to. Besides, it's complicated. Not to mention, I haven't seen her in over thirteen years."

"How come?"

She shot him a glare. "Quite a curious little devil, aren't we? okay, so here's the truth. My family is quite dysfunctional, and I had a difficult childhood. My parents did the best they could under the circumstances, but I wasn't exactly the easiest child to raise. One day it got so bad, that Mom and Dad sent me away. They already had their perfect daughter anyway. Elsa got to live her happy, carefree life, whilst I grew up shut away and pretty much isolated from the world."

Hans couldn't help, but let out a loud chuckle. "Well, as as you already know, I have twelve crazy older brothers, so If anyone knows dysfunctional, it's me."

"Not _quite_ the same thing," she reminded him. "Look, I'd really don't want to talk about my family anymore. As far as I'm concerned, they're all dead to me. Elsa is only sticking around because she doesn't remember too much of the past. You see, she had quite a nasty accident and apparently the doctors told my parents she suffered some partial memory loss."

"That's terrible."

"No, that's good. Elsa still thinks we have this great relationship like when we were kids, because that's all she can remember. I for one am glad for that. It makes things much easier a lot for me. And besides, keeping her around might have its benefits."

_Yes it will. _Hans was rather curious. It seemed there was a lot of mystery surrounding his girlfriend and her sister. And Hans Westergard was very fond of mysteries.

A short while later, Hans pulled into the mall parking lot, and began seeking a parking space."

"Over there," the redhead instructed. "It seems pretty empty."

"Why over there?" he inquired. Aren't I just dropping you off?"

Anna unclipped her seatbealt, and before he knew what was happening, the feisty redhead had her arms wrapped around him, smothering his lips with hers. "We still have five minutes. How about we Christen this baby?"

Hans was about to protest, before Anna whispered in his ear, "come on, I'm feeling rather wet down here," she cooed, before her hand disappeared under her skirt. "Now, whip it out and let's get down to some business."

It was cramped, there had been no foreplay, and he didnt have the most important thing...a condom. But he was in the moment and Hans would never turn down sex with his gorgeous girlfriend. He immediately pushed his hands under her top, relieving her breasts of her bra, before leaning forward to capture one of her hard nipples in his mouth, sucking it, biting it, making her moan, before adding, "these two mounds of soft flesh are just so perfect."

She grabbed a handful of his hair and he lifted her legs, wrapping then around his waist. He trailed kisses down her collarbone, as her groin pressed against his erection. He unzipped his pants, then reached underneath her skirt, and yanked down her panties, before sliding his cock in with ease.

"Whoa baby, you're so fucking wet," he moaned, thrusting in harder and deeper, whilst ravaging her lips with his own.

"Are you ready to come yet?" she urged. "I'm going to be late."

Hans panted, before answering shakily, "a-almost, just give me a minute."

Having already experienced her own orgasm, Anna, pushed him off of her, causing semen to dribble out onto the luxurious leather seats.

"Hey, what the fuck? now look what you've made me do! That's not fair, I didnt even come properly."

As Anna pushed the door open, she countered back. "Well, it's not my fault you were taking so long."

"Well it's easy for you. You don't have to do much work. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my dick pumping?"

With look of uninterest, Anna checked her facial appearance in the rearview mirror. "Can't say that I do. Look, it doesn't matter. As long as I received pleasure, then you should be happy."

Clearly frustrated, Hans barked, "it works both ways, you know!"

"Fine, if you're that bothered, then why don't we conclude our session tonight then?" she suggested.

Normally, he would have jumped at the chance, but then he remembered he had another, rather pressing engagment. "You know I'd love to, but unfortunately I'm going to have to take a raincheck. You see my Father has insisted I accompany him to some social function tonight."

Anna shot him an angry gaze. "Can't you get out of it?!"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh...well your loss," Anna said, yet with disappointment evident in her voice.

Hans however had a better idea. "I was thinking, maybe I could take you and Elsa out for dinner tomorrow night."

Anna's eyes darkened, and she immediately stared daggers at him. "Why do you want her to come? she's not exactly very good company, you know?"

"That doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a night out. Maybe she's never experienced a top class restaurant or a night on the town before. Look, I promise, I'll be on my best behavior." He slipped one hand in hers, before caressing her cheek with the other. "You know you're the only woman for me, don't you?"

Anna nodded, planting a kiss on his cheek, before stepping out. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Good, I'll pick you both up at eight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN More to come...  
><strong>_


End file.
